Unknown facts
by Amy Lynn 5683
Summary: You will travel into the past then into the future of Hermione Jean Grangers life and find out secrets she wanted no one to know! : p R & R it is in fact a dramione!
1. Candy

**This is just a couple of random drabbles that were inspired by the person this whole thing is dedicated to.**

**Disclaimer: Do not do not don't**

**Dedication: Jesse (tootsieXpopXdiscovery)**

Words: 104

"Hermione you know you aren't allowed candy so just step away from the window" Mrs. Granger declared.

Sadly the brunette backed away from the window showing rows and rows of candy. The mother and daughter continued their shopping, the mother unaware of the fact that her angel was still staring at the store. Yearning for candy the little girl vowed to herself a promise she planned to keep.

"One day I'll have candy. You'll see. You'll see" the hazel eyed girl muttered under her breath. Never under estimate Hermione Jean Granger. Never when it comes to what she wants and she wants candy. Candy.

**Back in a muggle town before the age to know about magic. Secrets unravel and soon you will see.**


	2. wanna friend

**Chapter 2! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: JKR is the only one who owns him. I don't**

**Words: 129**

A little girl reading looks up to see a boy across the street staring at her, She smiles. He blushes and hurries off. The girl stops reading and runs after him.

"Hey! Hey you! I just have a question!"

The gray eyed boy stops.

"A question? What the fuck," the boy asks.

"Rudeness!" the girl was filling with anger knowing he had a potty mouth. A branch falls near him almost hitting him

"You're must be a Mudblood! I am forbidden!" shrieks the boy.

"Mudblood? Forbidden? What? I just wanted to know why you were staring at me!"

"I wanted to know if you were a witch and thought you weren't and I ran."

"Oh I just though…I… just want… a friend." The brunette begins to cry.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Cute! Any idea who they are? Little long then 100 but not to much! R & R. No flames!****eHw**


	3. special

**Chapter 3 get ready**

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will**

**Words: 109**

A blonde boy and brunette girl. Side by side. Feet in the water. Bruises and hand marks on the boy. He was crying. She was comforting. They were hiding.

"Sorry. So sorry. I don't know how they found out."

"Let's talk about something else. Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts the wizard and witch school and more about the wizarding world so you will understand some more things."

"Okay." The hazel eye girl kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"My mom gives her friends kisses as greetings so I gave you one! They are special. You are the only one I've ever done it to."

"I'm not special."

"Yes you are!"

**This is a touching idea that just came to me! Just so you know they are 6 years old. They** **live in the same town. R and R! Christmas vaca is one its way!**


	4. whoops

**Authors note:**

**Just so everyone knows I am going in order. It will start with Hermione's past then present then future!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned him but JKR has that pleasure.**

**Words: 112**

"How did you do that?"

"I waved my hand like this and- hey how did you change your hair?"

"What? Cool! I don't know. So you did this?" The blonde girl mimics the blonde boy.

"Yea. Don't get to close to the-"

"AH!" She falls. Her hair turns whiter than snow. The boy grabs her hand. She hangs there. The boy waves his hand in circles. She is lifted to his side, like magic. She stumbles and falls on the boy. Their faces inches away. Her hair turns red as her cheeks. She gets off him.

"S-sorry."

"No my fault." They look at each other and continue their secret meeting of magic.

**I thought it would be cute. Stay tuned for more. NO FLAMES PLEASE! P.S. NO MORE SCHOOL TILL 2008!**


	5. Gimme the sugar

**HI! I'm sitting here in my pj's and my mom is planning on going to the store. How rude!**

**Disclaimer: you should know by now that I don't.**

**Words: 82**

"Sugar! Iwantmoresugar!"

"Have you ever had sugar before?"

"Nobutitistotallyawsome! Iwantsomemore. Givememore. Givemethesugar!"

"I think you had enough…"

POW! Hermione punches Draco and snatches the candy.

2 hours later.

"Hermione? You awake?"

"My head hurts."

"Next time you only get one piece until you can handle it."

"Sorry for punching you."

"It's okay."

"I just have one question."

"What?"

"Can I have some chocolate?"

"Run! Hide al sugar! Ahhhhhhh!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" The girl watches her friend run in circles screaming.

**Hermione with a sugar rush seemed funny to me. R & R. No flames please.**


	6. No memory

**This one is sad and is the last of the past.**

**Disclaimer: I do! I do! Sorry daydreaming. No I do not.**

**Words: 79**

"You foolish Mudblood you will never remember my son or anything he told you!"

"You'll never take me alive!"

"Father please no!"

"You are in enough trouble Draco. You will also forget!"

"NO!" They scream. Flash of blue light.

"Where am I?"

"Who are you?"

"Draco, come. Leave the Mudblood alone."

"Excuse me?"

The boy and his father leave. The brunette stood there confused and somehow sad. She didn't know why but she didn't want the boy to go.

**I know! So sad! Now comes the present.7 chapters of present await!**


	7. fimiliar?

**This is the beginning of the present in my drabble story.**

**Disclaimer: Why would I? I'm not JKR.**

**Words: 79**

"Hey Granger what you looking for? The entrance to the train? Aren't you smart enough to figure out we are on the train?"

"For your information _Malfoy_ I'm helping a friend find his toad!"

"You mean this one?"

"Ribbit. Ribbit."

"Give it to me."

"Ask nicely!"

"_Please_ give it to me."

"No!" Malfoy flings the toad into the next compartment.

"UH! You enormous JERK!" Hermione storms out of the compartment after the toad.

_Why does she seem so familiar?_

**Done! Do you like it? The compartment she storms into is Harry and Ron's! R & R! No flames! Next is coming at ya!**


	8. first memory

**2****nd**** year at Hogwarts! Hold onto your socks!**

**Disclaimer: don't ask me 'cause only JKR owns him.**

**Words: 109**

"Hey Mudblood, where do you live?"

"Don't call me Mudblood. No wait. Just don't talk to me Malfoy."

"Just answer me."

"Why?"

"I want to know. You seem familiar."

"Little Young Town. Happy?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh okay"

"Why?"

"No reason. I just… know someone who lives by there."

Malfoy looks off into memory flash back.

_Who is that girl? Why is she reading? Is she a witch? I don't think so. She sees me! . . . She's a Mudblood. Friends? Sure I want a friend. She's nice. Her hair, her brown bushy hair looks so soft…_

Reality:

"Malfoy? Malfoy? All well. Off to see Ron and Harry."

**This happened behind the scenes when Harry and Ron weren't with her! No Flames!**


	9. forest memory

**Year three. Short and simple but leads to more…**

**Disclaimer: Christmas is here and my wish hasn't come true. I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**Words: 113**

"I wonder what Malfoy is doing down by the Forbidden Forest?" the hazel eyed girl wonders out loud.

"Who cares common I'm hungry." The red head next to her comments.

Flashback:

_A forest. A river. She was sitting at the edge of the river. There was a head on her shoulder. A boy's head. He was crying. She was comforting him. They talk about something. What were they talking about? Who was this blonde boy? She never had friends. She kissed him on the cheek! Why did she do that? What is going on?_

Reality:

"'Mione? 'Mione? HERMIONE!"

"What?"

"You okay? You blanked out for a sec."

"I'm fine. Lets just go eat."

**Twist! Hermione is now seeing flashbacks too! No flames! R & R.**


	10. practice

**Now who will have the memory?**

Disclaimer: No Harry Potter for me!

**Words: 106**

"Watch were you're going Granger!" Draco just bumped into Hermione.

"You bumped into me!"

"Whatever!"

He was just remembering something. A flashback.

_He was in a forest. A girl was next to him. She had brown hair. He was teaching her magic. Her hair turned blonde. He continued. She slipped. He grabbed her hand. He levitated her up. She stumbled on landing. She fell on him. Their faces were inches away. They both blush. She gets off of him. They continue their practice._

Reality:

_Can it really be her? No! What am I thinking?_

Malfoy picks up his things and walks away from Hermione.

"Strange boy."

**One thing leads to another! Wait for the future chapters! No flames.**


	11. GIVE IT BACK!

**Mums asleep and I want sugar. Can't wait for more. Any way tomorrow school starts again. Less computer time… YEA RIGHT! I will be on as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I DO I DO I DO I DO! Sorry dreaming I actually DON'T.**

**Words: 114**

Flashback:

He was with a girl. She was bouncing off the walls saying she wanted sugar. More sugar. Ouch. He was punched. He woke up. She was lying next to him. Talking to him. He runs and circles making her laugh. He was smiling…

End flashback.

"MALFOY GIVE IT BACK DAMN IT!"

"No. I have a felling you shouldn't _Granger_."

"YOU'LL BE FELLING PAIN IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY DAMN CANDY BACK!" He hand it over.

"I though you used to not be able to handle sugar?" He spat.

"How did you know that I couldn't handle sugar when I was little?" She asked but he was already across the world by then.

**Did you enjoy? Do you see a pattern? Good. Just wait for future. R & R! NF!**


	12. nightmare

**Sorry for not updating. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't.**

**Dedication: My Alfa Avary!**

**Word count: 86**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Draco lay asleep in their beds having the same dream, or should I say nightmare.

"You foolish Mudblood you will never remember my son or anything he told you!"

"You'll never take me alive!"

"Father please no!"

"You are in enough trouble Draco. You will also forget!"

"NO!" They scream. Flash of blue light.

Hermione and Draco wake up screaming. They used to know each other. They were friends. It was all Draco's father's fault that they didn't remember. But now things would change.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What will happen? Find out!!!**


	13. Friends?

**Here's another.**

**Disclaimer: I wish!**

**Dedication: my cousin jasmine**

**Word count: 133**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gran- Hermione we have to talk."

"I know Mal- Draco. We used to be friends."

"We seemed so happy together."

"I wish we never had that memory charm placed on us. At least they don't always last."

"My father. He is so… there is no word to describe him."

"He's gone now. Wanna start were we left off?"

"Um… I don't know if we can."

"I think we can."

"I'll give it a try then. What about Golden boy and Weasel?"

"Harry and Ron. And don't worry. We were old friends and they'll have to get over themselves."

"I just want to be accepted."

"You already were. When we were little. You are still special."

"And I'll never bring chocolate as an 'I'm sorry present' for you."

"I'm over that."

"Sure you are."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now what? How will harry and Ron react? Find out soon!**


	14. Reaction

**Just so you know the last chapter was their 7****th**** year. Lets see how harry and Ron react.**

**Disclaimer: NEVER! sob**

**Dedication: my cousin Seeny (these are side dedications)**

**Word count: 106**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GET AWAY FROM HER MALFOY!"

"SHUT UP WEASEL!"

"DON'T TELL HIM TO SHUT UP FERRIT!"

"QUIET!" Everyone quiets. Hermione explains to them what happened. Everything.

"Do we REALY have to be around him?"

"No but I will be a lot. To catch up on things."

"Humph. Fine then. Were to first I'm hungry."

"Ron you are always hungry. Hermione are you sure this isn't a trick?"

"It's not a trick _Potter_."

"Draco."

"Draco?" Harry and Ron look puzzled.

"Yes. First name basis. That goes for all of you!"

"Fine."

"Ow! You stepped on me ferret!"

"No I didn't!"

"Don't make me hex-."

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

"Never mind."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So Ron doesn't like the change just see what happens.**


	15. Fireworks

**Now what?**

**Disclaimer: I WANT HP BUT HE IS JKR'S!**

**Dedication: Cousin Naseim. Seeny's brother. 1 year younger.**

**Word count: 61**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione. I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah Ron?"

"Would you-."

"Hermione!"

"Oh! Hey Draco! Um, what did you want Ron?"

"Would you-."

"Hermione the fireworks are about to start!"

"Okay! Common Ron!"

They sprint to the hill by the burrow. Hermione leans a little close to Draco. Their hands touch. The fireworks explode.

"What did you want Ron?"

"Never mind."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What's going on? Let's see.**


	16. Fancy

**Wazzup? New chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Why don't I? Cause I ain't jkr.**

**Word count: 133**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, I think Draco likes you."

"Excuse me?"

"I think Draco freaking Malfoy fancy's you."

"One no he doesn't. Two just say Draco and three why do you care?"

"Cause I uh…"

"Do you fancy me?"

"Uh… yeah." Ron turns ruby red.

"Well I'm sorry for you because I fancy someone else."

"Really? Oh…well I don't care. I've handled it before. Who is it?"

"Someone I've known for a while."

"Harry?!"

"Whoa no! Some one… else."

"Hermione wanna get an ice cream? Oh hi Ron. You wanna come to?"

_Some one I've known for a while._

"No I'm okay." And he sulks away.

"Um Hermione I have something to ask you."

"Yeah Draco?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Of course. To tell the truth I've always fancied you." 

"Same here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it! Now let the future begin.**


	17. The question

**This is 2 ½ years later.**

**Disclaimer: Why bother asking?**

**Word count: 79**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Draco are sitting by a pond near the burrow on the dock. The sun is setting and its reflection is beautiful against the water.

"Hermione?"

"Yes."

"I have a question for you."

"Yeah." Draco turns towards her and shifts onto on knee.

"Hermione Jean Granger," pulls out a velvet small box, "Will you marry me?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Draco kisses her.

"Hermione"

"Yeah"

"Now you have to break the news to Ron."

"Crap."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Guess what? There's more coming!**


	18. wedding

**Another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to jkr.**

**The song is mine!**

**Word count: 241 (what a long drabble)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They are at the reception with everyone gathered around. Ron took things well. He and Lavender now have a steady relationship. Hermione dances around in her red flowing reception dress with Draco in his handsome tux and emerald green tie.

"Come with me."

Draco leads them on stage. Then he begins to sing. He sings a special song he wrote for her:

"I was lost in a maze

Trapped in my mind

I was lookin' for something

That I couldn't find.

Then I came upon you

My heart was set free

I couldn't imagine life

With out you with me

So I found peaces of you

In my past

Hoping that Our

Friendship would last

You found some things

About me too

I figured out

There's no me without you

So I get up the courage

And ask you out

My heart was filling

With a bit of doubt

But you said yes

And here we stand

You wedding ring

On your left hand

Now I sing this song

With love forever

Because I want us

To always be together

I love you my dear

I hope you see

All the things

That we can be

So come my love

Let's leave this place

And continue our lives

Was every day I see your face

Come my love

Come with me

Were our love

Can be set free"

Hermione leans into him and kisses him and they do in fact leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I really made this song off the top of my head. If you want to use is (even it you might not) you can. Just please don't say you made it you lousy plagrism people!**


End file.
